


Mr. Gatiss and blue Swansea

by itouorange



Category: British Actor RPF, The League of Gentlemen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: Swansea=heavenblue=Reeceand与blue之间，从来不会出现一个his即是如此





	Mr. Gatiss and blue Swansea

那天在街头碰见，一起吃饭。饭桌上Reece对他说，在我们认识的30年里。

话题的中心是什么并无关紧要，这句话也不过是一句平淡无奇的抬头语。Recce继续用近乎冷风压抑水面带起波纹的颤抖声音说话。聊天的主题性很奇怪，一会儿唠家常，说着说着Reece又像是短暂记起何种戒令，眨了两下眼皮，抿紧了嘴唇并把头撇开。Mark没有说话，他只是挑眉看着老友别开的侧脸，等着他往下的开口。这种情况数不胜数，以至于Mark从不在意，他知道Reece会继续说话。他只要等着就行。

他知道，Reece Shearsmith只会持续的说话，或者持续的沉默。就像有什么宗教或神秘主义力量，在他的体内植入了闹钟系统。介于Reece的喜好，如果Mark说出这个比喻，他一定会轻笑着说，那么我选择后者作用我。

果然Recce又开始说话，只是话题转到了艺术上。他说着畸形秀电影一类的话题，是Reece一贯的风格和喜好。Mark时而插上几句嘴，Reece听着认为中肯，点了好几下头。

他们之间几乎没有过争执，他们也几乎不亲密。

这又怎么会，毕竟十分钟前，Recce刚刚用“在我们认识的30年里”做了一个承上启下的口语表达。从大学，到九七年的爱丁堡，再到伦敦。即使近年聚少离多，他们四个也是互相之间，除了家人与爱人外，待在一起时间最长的一群人。

那也说了的，是四个人。是他，Steve，Jeremy，与Reece。

他与Reece之间，并不缺乏共同话题，尽管不是那么契合，但语言总是不会停滞，总是在转着圈。在很远以前的那天，Steve将一个被自己搭着肩膀男孩子推进门，说I found a new boy，就像这间房间不是同好社团，而是什么用于打劫学生仔的童党集会。Reece站在往里呼呼灌风的入口处，缩着肩挪了两步，用眼光扫着屋子每个角落里的细枝末节，从垂在干燥阳光里粉尘躁动的枣红色天鹅绒窗帘到金灿灿的缺了个角的道具王冠。

Mark看着男孩的眼睛。看到湖蓝色的一片晃动。Reece用敏感但不畏怯的眼神看着一切，最后看向高自己两个头、站在房间中心并同时审视——Reece是这么认为——的Mark Gatiss。Reece说what，Mark想了两秒，然后重复Steve一开始的介绍——如果那算是：new boy？

Reece后退几步，就像是趔趄着，却稳当地在带靠背的木头椅子上坐下来。他听见Steve叨叨着这是个新生，是他在看一年级的小品表演时发现的。Mark听得心不在焉，也心不在焉地给来客沏了杯口感不佳的红茶。

那片蓝从他的手指尖、头发丝渗透进表皮，并悄无声息地逼进自己渐而加快跳动速率的血管。

他把茶杯端到那个人手边，听见那个人用鼻音浓重起伏婉转的声音说谢谢。Mark Gatiss问那个人喜欢喜剧表演吗？那个人仰起脸之后，Mark Gatiss看到那个人左边面颊上的淡淡疤痕。I like comedy and horror things，Reece Shearsmith说。

Reece是Steve带来的，而那天三个人聊到一半，Jeremy也来了。只是这些Mark都记不住。甚至于除了Reece左脸上的那道疤之外，他想不起那天Reece的打扮和余下说过的话。而Reece在加入的半个月后，去剃了个短发，那么记忆更是被覆盖被压垮。但他却似有若无记得那片冰凉凉的蓝色。

比天空深一点，比泉水冷一点。

他们始终不亲近。

零五年巡演完之后，四人合作逐渐减少。他与他始终不亲近的学弟，所遇见的时间与机遇也越来越少。前几年他结婚，是那半年内少有的几天时间伙伴几个都凑齐的机会。他记得那天Reece的toast：我们认识许久，我愿他往后幸福并顺遂。

所有人放下酒杯鼓掌。他自然也鼓掌，笑得平平淡淡，就像他与Reece平日里聊天时，对方表情里的那种平平淡淡。

其实他注意过，Reece在与Steve与Jeremy谈话的时候，目的性明显。Reece不是坏脾气的人，他们三个都说，他只是比较容易暂时性疯狂。他听取别人的意见，同时坚持己见。妥协的可能性一半一半，团队里没有谁是铁板一块，包括Reece。但这些都是唯结果论，总归是有一些不一样的。

他与Reece，不像后者与Steve那样的合作无间，甚至还不比Jeremy。Reece倾向于安排妥当的完美呈现，而Mark时不时要对此来个一击摧毁。一次谢幕后，他们与Steve分开从另一边下台，穿过被厚重帷幕掠夺温柔光线的廊道，Reece在黑暗里用胳膊肘捅他的腰，骂出脏话怪他让自己又笑场了。

观众很喜欢这个反转，不是吗？他在黑暗里轻轻地说。也许是有点太黑了，当时他并没有笑。

他听见身旁的Reece用因一整晚演出而干哑的嗓音说，Mark，你挺适合演一丝不苟的杀人者。他转过身，在黑暗里看着五官漆黑的Reece，轻轻笑起来说可那不是你喜欢演的吗。他俯下身，在充斥着细小粉尘的黑暗里吻住Reece。

这很奇怪，他们不亲近，却可以接吻甚至进行下一步。他揽起Reece的腰，Edward的羊绒西装握在手心里有点刺痒的疼。不知道为什么，他并不意外自己的举动，同时也不意外于Reece没有推开自己的这个事实。他闻到Recce脸上化妆品的淡淡脂粉香味。Reece不抽烟，也不用香水，只有表演的时候，Reece的身上才会出现不属于这个男人的其外味道。Mark感觉到Reece在逐渐靠上自己，他的手臂攀上来圈住自己的脖子，于是香气飘得更近，让他有些头脑发昏。Mark想，这种香气对Reece而言是暂时的外物，自己对他而言其实也是暂时的外物。

那么一切都可以合理解释了，为什么他不意外，为什么Reece不惧怕。

男人的双臂从他肩上迅速抽走，贴靠身体的热度被乘虚而入的寒冷驱散。他眯起眼，发现Reece的深蓝瞳孔在几乎无光的环境下呈现的是全然的漆黑。也许是这种时候确乎无话可说，隔了几秒钟，他脱口而出：Is that likes Swansea？

Reece哈哈大笑，笑了很久，终于直起背脊重新看着他。他用漆黑的双眼说，No，and I don't like Swansea。

廊道很快到了尽头，后台的化妆间近在咫尺。所以Reece没有牵住他在黑暗中抬起的手，Mark想自己也同样是不需要的。

那次接吻之后，Mark没想过还能有后续。总之Reece很轻易地就让自己睡了他。他对Reece说如果你只是想试试新鲜事儿，往后可别后悔。Recce笑着骂了一连串脏话，然后爬上去咬住对方的脖子。Mark说有点疼，他没有抱住Reece，他任由结实的牙齿嵌进自己的皮肤里。Reece觉得这样没劲，从对方的怀里退开，滚进被窝里。他的声音被枕头遮盖而闷沉：Mark，你真是挺冷漠。Mark挪过去，吻住刚刚被Reece啃咬的同样位置，双手向下握住对方的欲望。他的声音倒是清亮无比，与被遮光窗帘挡得严严实实的公寓之外的晴天朗日一样。他说，你也是啊，Reece。

Mark所看见的Reece Shearsmith，时而暴躁时而敏感，时而表达愤怒时而展现温柔，那么他眼中的Reece，就与Steve与Jeremy与Reece周遭的所有人一样，并无二异。所有的只不过是Recce对他的与众不同罢了。他对自己一直以来处在笑与不笑之间的表情，一直以来浅尝辄止的聊天，一直以来不曾缱绻的身体接触。Reece就好像不在乎Mark与他自己的一切，哪怕收到过猜疑，也未尝用言语去化解事端。

早年他写过一个系列剧本，其中找了Reece来演出。一次从纸箱里意外翻出录影带，就心血来潮地把Reece拽来回顾了一遍。拖拖拉拉终于看到结尾，Mark对被自己抱在怀里昏昏欲睡的Reece说：你看，这一段你要不是声嘶力竭，就是一脸平静的无声无息。

Reece回过头看了他一眼，用被子将自己裹得更紧，随即昏沉的脑袋枕上他的心窝并阖合双眼，“你是要说我当时演技特别差吗？”他没有说是或不是，他没有说话。均匀的呼吸声在他的心脏里出来进去，电影配音在他的耳膜里出来进去。

他轻搂着这个他认识了十多年的男人，用手指去卷他剪短的曲发，然而一下子就从指尖滑开。影片里主人公的爱意与怀揣死意的渴盼，与少年眼底一眼可以望见的冷漠，是他透过电视看到的，是他在当年就看到的，也是他一直以来从Reece眼中看到的。

他俯近沉睡人的耳畔，用近乎蚊蚋的声音说：我猜，这也是你一直以来从我眼中看到的。

当年Recce结婚的消息，第一个收到通知的人是他。他记得Reece说完后看着他笑了一下，停了一会儿，又像是确认什么似的点了一下头。而他结婚的消息，拜时代与科技的进步，是通过网络通讯软件告知的四位伙伴，正好都在线的其他三人随即表达了祝福。坐在电脑前的Mark，看不到遥远另一端的面容呈现的是如何表情。

但他几乎是确信的，确信Reece会站在深邃的黑暗里，眨动或浓重蓝色或浓重漆黑的双眼，用处在笑与不笑之间的表情说：Sincerely wish you happiness and going well, Mr. Gatiss.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Swansea=heaven
> 
> blue=Reece
> 
> and与blue之间，从来不会出现一个his
> 
> 即是如此


End file.
